


In Dreams

by SeamusAndOllivander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Barebacking, Begging, Book 2: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Dirty Talk, Dom Harry Potter, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, Falling In Love, Father/Son Incest, Gay Sex, Gryffindor, Harry Potter Has a Large Cock, Hogwarts Second Year, Incest, Large Cock, M/M, Malfoy Manor (Harry Potter), Manhandling, Masturbation, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Slytherin, Smut, Sub Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter, Unconscious Sex, Unconsciousness, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeamusAndOllivander/pseuds/SeamusAndOllivander
Summary: Lucius uses legilimency on his son and, in doing so, gives Draco one of the best dreams of his life.Set in the summer of 1992 (Book 2: Chamber of Secrets)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy
Kudos: 61
Collections: Harry Potter, Harry Potter - Gay Classics, Harry Potter Smut





	In Dreams

Draco writhed against his sheets, mouth open and softly panting.

_‘You’re beautiful, Draco. Beautiful … and you know how much I want you. How much I want to begin again with you. It’s strange, how I’ve never kissed you; never shared with you … strange …’_

Harry Potter’s voice washed over him like a wet sponge, carrying itself across his body, dripping warm, soapy water on to flushed skin. Draco trembled slightly with every drawn-out sound, every sibilant hiss, as though the voice was rolling over his naked flesh.

_‘I think … I think you know the things I’d like to do with you, Draco.’_

Draco’s excitement tripled as Harry’s voice became softer. The back of his head had found the crevice between two stacks of pillows, and it nestled there like a small bird in the cradle of two palms, his silken blond hair sprawled magnificently across shamrock-green pillow covers.

 _‘I want to run my fingers over your chest,’_ breathed Harry. He was inside Draco’s ears; he was everywhere; he was nowhere at all. _‘I want to know if you’re as soft, as smooth as you look. And I want to follow it with my tongue … tasting you. What do you taste like, Draco? Sweet? Salty? I bet your skin is salty. I bet if I ran my tongue along your chest, I’d taste the ocean. But your mouth, your mouth would be sweet. Sweet like the sugar quills I see you sucking on in class.’_

Draco didn’t know if it was Potter’s words that he found so intoxicating, or simply the sound of his voice. It was the very same voice that he, Draco, had spent so long training his ears to pick up; the voice that he had learnt to discern over the top of every other voice in a classroom. He turned on to his side and undulated his hips in bed, desperately seeking something corporeal to rub his aching cock against, wishing with every bone in his body that Harry’s voice was flesh.

 _‘And your cock would be sweet, too. Not too sweet, but sweet enough to convince me to run my lips over it again and again … to run my tongue over it …’_ Harry paused. _‘Have you ever had someone rim you, Draco? Probably. I bet you’ve done everything under the sun, with everyone under the sun, haven’t you? Which means someone must’ve tongue fucked you before. I know that if you were mine – if you let me touch you – that would definitely be one of the first things I’d do.’_

And now the satin sheets on which he lay, which rubbed against his supple backside and tickled his toes, grew suddenly softer and warmer. They were no longer emerald like the ones in his dormitory and in the bedrooms at Malfoy Manor, but a deep red that matched the silk charmeuse sheets of Gryffindor Tower. They felt like liquid … innately sensual and physically gratifying, and, in one of the short pauses Potter gave between sentences, Draco found himself wondering how the Gryffindor students ever got to sleep at night without being continuously aroused.

 _‘I’d dig my fingers into your soft, creamy skin and part your cheeks,’_ Harry went on. _‘I’d brush the tip of my tongue over your entrance, tasting you, needing you, begging for you. I’d breathe in the scent of you, and it’d go straight to my cock. I’d lick you from tailbone to balls, slowly … and you’d groan. Then I’d gently suck the puckered flesh into my mouth, flutter my eyelashes against your skin, and sip at you like the finest mead.’_

Draco could not see how he would survive this … every word, every painfully illustrative sentence flashed like a bright light in front of his eyes, pulling him closer towards something that was surely death …

_‘And then … that’s when I’d push past your entrance, laving your inner walls with my tongue. Thrusting in as far as you could take me, searching for that sweet spot that would make you see stars. I’d tongue fuck you against that spot until you came … until you came, screaming my name.’_

Draco could witness vaguely, as if peering through the wrong end of a telescope, his own smooth cock throbbing, oozing pearly globs of cum that dribbled into his sparse, blond pubes while Potter’s tongue continued to disappear inside of him. He knew, however, that this was nothing more than a strange and perverse vision … his real cock was struggling under the covers, yet to yield to that pleasure.

 _‘Merlin, Draco,’_ Harry moaned, _‘I can’t wait to see you cum. To see your mouth wide open, screaming for me. To see your hips jerking with each pulse. I’d lick you clean. Every drop. And then I’d hitch your legs up over my shoulders and settle between them.’_

Harry’s voice had dropped again, into that realm of seductive warmth that Draco had never imagined he’d ever hear from the Boy Who Lived. He felt his body break out in a sweat as he strained against his bonds; strained to reach that voice … a voice with the richness of velvet and the allure of phoenix song. Draco became aware of the precum that had formed a puddle on his stomach.

‘ _I’d nudge at your hole with the head of my cock until you begged me to fill you. I’d slowly sink into you, until the head of my prick popped through … and then I’d wait. I’d wait for you to get used to me, because I think I might die if I ever hurt you. Only when you moaned my name again would I move. I’d slide into you, carefully, slowly … until you whimpered and thrust back up against me.’_

‘Harry, please,’ said Draco.

 _‘And then,’_ Harry continued mercilessly, _‘then you’d beg me to just fuck you. Fuck you hard … fuck you so fast. And I can’t tell you no, Draco. I can’t. I’d slam into you. Dragging the head of my cock across your sweet spot over and over. I’d fuck you so hard that the sound of our bodies slapping together would deafen us.’_

‘Please, Harry!’

_‘I’d wrap my arms around you, Draco. I’d hold you so fucking tight against me. I’d never let you go. I’d kiss you … devour you with my mouth … claim you with my tongue, my teeth, my lip … just as I was claiming your body with mine.’_

Draco tossed his head from side to side, feeling the slow burn building in his gut … the tightening of his balls.

 _‘And you’d scream,’_ Harry gritted out. _‘You’d scream my name and your cock would start to pulse again as you poured out over us, coating our stomachs.’_

‘Harry … Harry … HARRY!’

_‘And your muscles would tighten up around me, pulling my own orgasm out of me. I’d slam into you, so fucking deep … so deep that it’d feel like I was never going to be out of you again. And I’d cum inside you. Bathing you in me. Marking you with me._

_‘And you’d love it, Draco. You’d love me.’_

‘FUCK!’

Draco’s back threw itself into the air and his cock began to shoot long, ropy strings of cum across his stomach. There seemed to be no limit to how much of the stuff could come out of him. Some of it shot out at odd angles, even landing either side of him on his sheets … sheets that were fast becoming coarser and wetter … sheets the colour of dark, green stone … sheets the colour of Potter’s eyes … dark, green eyes that Draco could swim in.

Lucius Malfoy stowed his wand away silently inside his silver evening robes, watching over his son as the boy’s softening cock released a few final squirts of cum. Kneeling at the Draco’s side, he reached out a finger and scooped some of it from below the boy’s pink nipple on to his forefinger. He carried it to his mouth and sucked on it, pensive.

 _So, it’s true,_ thought Lucius. It was desire, more than anything else, that Draco felt for Potter. The use of legilimency had proved what Draco’s constant slander of Potter had only hinted at … that Draco – his own son – had been foolish enough to develop feelings for the perished Dark Lord’s quarry.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write something short, something separate from _Draco Malfoy: King of Slytherin, and Sex_ \- please leave a comment if you liked it, hated it or wanked to it! Comments always give us the best orgasms **😉****


End file.
